


A Kid from the Darktown

by CaiusG



Series: Ralph Hawke – The Rise of a Blood Mage [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG
Summary: After Leandra's death, Ralph spent his days in The Hanged Man more often – he was not able to save Bethany, almost lost Carver, and now, he let his mother die, while the solution was so close. Weeks drowned in drunken self-pity...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leandra's death, Ralph spent his days in The Hanged Man more often – he was not able to save Bethany, almost lost Carver, and now, he let his mother die, while the solution was so close. Weeks drowned in drunken self-pity...

**9.34 Dragon – Kirkwall**

> A torn paper from Ralph diary:
> 
> _"It's hard to start. Three weeks... but nightmares do not disappear. Drunken visions, whispering in silence. Mom's dead eyes. Fenris's cold, lifeless hand wakes me up, I open my eyes and look at him... Anders’ smiling at me:_ 'Do you know, what the strongest force in the universe is? Love.' _He's glowing in blue, his mouth's sewn up... Quentin whispers from the dark. "_ I love you. You always made me so proud.' _Mother stands beside him, in white dimness. Her hand on his shoulder. Smiles._  
>  _Enough! Time to sober up!_  
>  _The nightmares will disappear over time. I know... I hope."_

Dawned. Ralph staggered out of the Hanged Man. Damn! The days and nights merged. He wanted Anders. Now. He was heading to the clinic, though he knew it was not a good idea. He has to be sober. He leaned against a wall. Vomited. He slowly lifted his head and wiped his face in his sleeve. Ugh. Suddenly he began to laugh. He should not go to Anders, realized. Perhaps Fenris has any drinks... No! He shouldn't. He laughed again, then leaned against the wall. He was tired.

Suddenly has heard rushing footsteps, and right after: shouting. _"We'll catch you!"_

Ralph closed his eyes and buried his face into his hand. It never ends! He was eight again...

He opened his eyes. He was not eight, and this was the reality. His head buzzed, but he saw the boy clearly – and his persecutors. He recognized the boy. He gave him some coins, yet in the afternoon – found him familiar, from Lothering. He straightened up, and walked toward them.

And then he saw. The boy's hands were already glowing. Ralph sobered up instantly. He couldn't use the magic drunkenly – at least not like this situation. So, he jumped and pushed back the boy. The spark in his hand extinguished. _"Sss. Your head might buzz a little bit, but you'll be okay. Calm down!",_ Ralph whispered.

 _"What the fuck... Did you see? The boy...",_ heard.

These pricks saw, what is the boy. There two opportunities: they will die here, or forget everything. But he couldn't let them just walk away. He stepped toward them and took out his dagger.

The kid sat up and watched them.

Ralph couldn't let the boy have nightmares in his whole life. Decided. He inflicted a deep wound on his wrist and felt as the power of the pain and blood permeated him. His eyes glowed in blood, as he looked at them. He smiled.

_"Why did you come here, guys?"_

_"The boy... he's a---!"_

_„What? Bullshit! I see you guys had a hard night, but still very thirsty. Let's have a drink!"_ Said, and throw a coin to them.

The bandits hypnotically obeyed: picked up the coin, grinned uncertainly, nodded, and walked away.

 _"… As long as you have a throat"_ , Ralph murmured. He ignored the wound, and stepped to the boy. _"You're okay? I suppose you have questions, so, we should talk. Come with me!"_ Ralph put his hands on the boy's shoulder. _"And don't be afraid, you're a mage. Just like me. It's a gift. Not that easy, but has some benefits. But at first, you have to learn not to use it!",_ he added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://daoce.fandom.com/wiki/Killian_Anders_Hawke-Amell>   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Welcome home, messere."_

Ralph nodded, and turned to Orana. _"Please, give some food to him."_ Orana stepped to the boy, and shepherded him to the kitchen. A faint smile crossed Ralph's lips as he looked after them.

Bodahn held a vial in his hand. " _Anders messere visited at dawn. He was disappointed he didn't find you here, and left this to you, said, he's sure, it will be useful.”_

Ralph opened the vial, and sniffed it. Grimaced and shook his head. _„Terrible, get this shit away!”_

_"Anders messere will not be happy..."_

_"Don't worry about him, I'll make him happy"_ , laughed, leaned into bed. _"And, Bodahn... don't let the boy leave, please, wake me, if he wants to go."_

*

The kid came out of the kitchen. _"Messere Bodahn... the dog ... does not bite?"_

_"Oh, of course, he bites, this is a war hound, excellent bloodline, messere Hawke's pride!  He’s a city guard! … Haha, don’t afraid, boy, he will not hurt you. Come, let him smell your hand, just calmly, don't show fear! Do you see? He loves you."_

_"He’s Ferelden dog, I know. Serah Hawke from Ferelden? I’m from Ferelden. Come doggy, you want to play?"_

The door opened.

_"Bodahn, Ralph came home already?"_

_"Of course, messere – but refused the potion. I tried, I swear…, but you know him… Now he’s in the bed room."_

Dog rushed out of the hall, happily bounced around him and barked loudly.

 _"Hey, hey, boy, calm down! You’ll not go to convince me, that your place in the bed! You can’t bribe me, don’t look at me like this!"_ Anders crouched to the dog, stroked, patted him. As he looked up, a boy stood before him, he was circa ten years old. He watched him with interest.

 _"I know you",_ said. _"You're the healer, in the Darktown. You live here with serah Hawke? If I would live here, I would never go back to this stinky den. In Ferelden, we had a big farmland and a nice house. Men with sword attacked us, and my mother sent me to the village. I saw her later, she didn’t move, was quiet...",_ he shuddered. _"My father left to the neighbour before... I never saw him again. An elf gave me some coin and was nice –I didn't speak with any elf before–, but he left with his friends too. He wanted to help me to find my father, but my mother said, I shouldn't go with strangers... but… it was long ago, and I'm here now. When I should go back to the Darktown? Can I leave? Serah Bodahn said, I should stay here… Because I’m a mage? Being a mage is... scary…"_ , whispered. _"What will now happen? I heard you’re a mage too, just like serah Hawke. All healers are mages? If I’m a mage, can I be a healer? What’s your name?"_

 _"Wait, boy, slower…._ Anders smirked. _I’m Anders---"_

 _"Yes, but what’s your_ real _name? I’m Killian, and you?"_

_"Anders, as I alrea--”_

_"But this isn't a name of a man but of people from Anderfels, my father told it. He told me about the Grey Warden fortress... You're a Grey Warden, I heard..."_

_"You’re a smart boy, Killian, and you’re right. But this is my name too."_ He looked up and slowly continued. _"Once, I had another name… when I was a boy, like you... – but this no matter anymore."_ He looked at the boy again. _"Tell me, what happened!"_

_"They wanted to take away my coins. Again. Sometimes I succeed to hide. Sometimes they have beaten me. But not now. Suddenly I felt strong. My hand prickled and started to glow. And serah Hawke jumped on me, and my hand was normal again, but I hit my head..."_

Anders massaged his forehead. _"Oh, Maker, such an idiot!",_ muttered. _"But still it worked…"_

_"... I saw he stepped to them… smiled… and told something to them. It was weird, they just went away… happily."_

_"Yes, a fucking idiot!... Blood magic. Ralph… never will stop it",_ thought _._ He shook his head and sighed. He was worried, but he only said: _"Ralph can be very convincing It’s a special ability."_

_"I would like to be convincing, do you think he will teach me if I ask him for it nicely?"_

_"NO!"_ Anders answered too fast and fiercely. Killian looked at him in surprise. _"I mean... not now. Now, I go to speak to him, we’ll talk later"_

*

_"Maker, Ralph! Why you slept in armour?! And who's the boy in the hall plays with Dog? Bodahn and he, himself said you don't want to let him go..."_

_"Ssss! He's from the Darktown. I thought a good idea to bring him here"_

_"Why did you not brought a cat instead? Merrill said, in the Lowtown there tabbies... Seriously, Ralph why..."_

_"Ssss...sss... quietly, please! My head explodes! He's a mage... I saw when his magic just manifested... It was... He's like I was at my eight. I couldn't let him just go. I thought you'd understand. But if you don't like the idea... we can take him to The Gallows, Knight Commander Meredith would be pleased, I suppose... Hey, before Justice starts to glow in your eyes... – don't get me wrong, it's pretty sexy, but..."_ laughed.

_"Ralph you're terrible... and still drunk. I don't even know, what I see in you!"_

_"I'm terrible and you love it!"_

_"Terrible, drunk, bloody and stinky. I can't resist",_ Anders smiled. _"Drink that potion, take a bath, and tell me, what happened!"_ He took Ralph's hand, and pulled him up from the bed. As he looked at his arm, he noticed the fresh wound, and shook his head. _"You would have healed yourself at least! When you did that... why you did that?"_

_"Not again, please... It... happened. Needed."_

_"Of course, it needed, as always... you never will stop it! The boy... he saw what you did?"_

_"Yes, of course, he enjoyed the first lesson! We summoned two demons and walked them around the mansion. He's promising, you should see, he taught them to make funny tricks! The blood flowed like a stream!"_

_"I was serious, Ralph! You... know, what am I, and... to be honest... what are you..."_

_"Oh, love, we can move mountains together, believe me, a little mage can't be a problem. Now, I'll let you concentrate on my body. Heal me, and bath me. Everywhere."_

_"Fuck you, Ralph",_ Anders grinned.

_"Including..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Anders stood beside the bathtub and shook the water off his hair.

Ralph stepped behind him and hugged him _. "Come back!",_ whispered, and gently bitten his ear. _"I'm still injured badly",_ smirked _._

Anders turned and looked into his eyes. _"Your mind 'injured' badly, but it beyond my competence – you're crazy, Ralph, and you know it well. Don’t do it! And don’t smile like that! I’m serious! Listen to me! I spoke with the boy… Killian... –by the way, you know his name at all?… of course not… eh, you’re terrible!–  He saw, and he will realize, that what you did, is unnatural. He’s a kid, but not stupid, Ralph, watch your steps! If you want to keep him safe, you must stop your idiocy!”_

 _"You at least see already, the best place for him is my –our– house. Do you think, I didn't calculate with the danger? Still: I don't see another way. So help me. We able to teach him, and give him a good life... like my father gave to me... perhaps, not without danger – but hey, life is dangerous! So calm down, love, and let’s continue the fun!",_ Ralph grabbed Anders' hand. _"Come!"_

Anders resisted. _"No. Not now. We have to speak to him. Ralph, he doesn’t know, what happened to him. He feels trapped."_

Ralph slowly released his hand. _"Eh, of course, you're right… 'father'... Let’s go to speak to him."_

 _"...The boy… Killian said, he wants to be a healer. I want to help him… until… as long as I...",_ Anders whispered, then suddenly he lowered his head. _"Forget it! Bad idea..."_

Ralph put his hands on his shoulder. _"No. It’s a fucking great idea. Let’s go!"_

_*_

_"Your head is okay? Sorry, kid, I was… tired..."_ Ralph tried his best.

_"You were drunk, no problem. I’ve seen many drunken men, but no one apologized because of it, except my father. But you’re not my father. When should I go back… or can I leave?"_

_"Of course you can, this is our house, not a prison – what a question? But you do not have to leave. You can stay – if you want. You’re safe here, but you have to learn. Can you read?"_

_"Ralph… his parents were farmers, and later he lived in Darktown. Can you show me a library there? I’m not really into the Circle, you know, but I learned to read there."_

_"Yes… yes, I know, so… we have to start from the bases."_ Ralph saw the interest on the Killian’s face slowly replaced by the disappointment _. "Hey, I can show you some good tricks without books too. If you’re smart –and seems you’re–, I can teach you to more complicated spells as well. One thing is very important: you can’t trust anything and anyone in your dreams! Do not believe what you see, and do not accept anything from anyone, no matter how tempting. Only you and your willpower. In your dream, just this is what you can trust."_

_"Ralph, you even worse than Irving and Uldred were together! Don’t frighten him!"_

Ralph shrugged. _"I just say what my father told me years ago."_

_"And you accepted?"_

Ralph snapped. _"Hey, not I’m who poss...ible will teach him, not just me… you can too, If you think, I’m so bad at it!"_

Anders' eyes flashed, then he smiled. _"Don’t say again!"_ He looked at the boy _"Tell us about your dreams! Was there something strange?"_

Killian looked at him seriously _"Since a time, I have different dreams than before. Frightening, yet inviting whispers… they call me, they drag me, but I don’t care. When the whispers strengthen, somehow... I feel, I’m safe. I_ know _, I’m safe."_

_"You’ll be a good healer, and I’ll teach you. Of course, I will!"_

_"Then I will be like you."_

_"I hope rather not",_ Anders murmured, but audibly only said: _"No. You’ll be free, what I never was. I swear."_

 _"But first, if you want to stay",_ Ralph put his hand on the boy's shoulder, _"I’ll show your room, and you should go to the market",_ he looked at his worn out clothing and holey shoes, _"you need some decent stuff. Bodahn will escort you."_

_*_

_"How do you know, he’s a healer?"_ Ralph asked Anders, when they left. _"You can’t be sure."_

_"We never can be sure, but I know, he heard the calling. Because this is a calling. It’s different like the Creation branch. We believe, that the spirits chose us. The benevolent spirits don’t want us as the demons want, but they don’t leave us alone. They want to help. The spirit healers, mediums are the channels of them. We help them, and they can help us. We have a strong connection to the spirits – this is why the Templars fear us. Fortunately, we’re too useful and rare, so, they can't just kill us. Killian doesn’t know yet, that the spirits protect him, but from what he said, I suppose, he feels that."_

Ralph lifted his head and looked at Anders. _"I… I felt that too… long ago, but not anymore. Seems my way was different."_

 _"_ **_You_ ** _chose. Just like me. But you still can change your path. Please, love."_


	4. Chapter 4

It was at night when they entered The Hanged Man. The others already were here.

_ "Hawke",  _ Varric waved, _ "I don’t want to be---" _

_ "So. Don’t be..."  _ Ralph stepped to the table and growled at him.

Varric was embarrassed. Not the first time, since he met Hawke. _ "Hawke... Ralph, you know... the kid... I just wanted to know, the rumours are true? Did you accommodate a kid? _

_ "I don't want to know, how you know about the kid, because I don't want to strangle Bodahn… but yes, I did. Do you have a problem?" _

_ "You’re sure? I never thought you’re that kind of person who’s good at to take care a child..." _

_ "Don’t worry, here’s Anders..."  _ he responded, and looked at the astonished faces around him. Suddenly laughed aloud.  _ "You all would be better at it, would not you? … Fenris? What do you think?" _

Fenris and Aveline reacted almost simultaneously  _ "Anders’ an---"  _

_ "Anders is here, like me. I just wanted to clarify."  _  Then added:  _ "The boy is a mage, from the Darktown, he was in trouble. I could not do anything else. Not that I have to explain myself. So, now that I have satisfied everybody's curiosity, a party Wicked Grace?" _ asked. _ "And a beer for everyone",  _ he shouted.

Fenris looked at Ralph seriously.  _ "You sure, the Circle isn’t better for him? This seems not that bad compared from where he came?"  _

Anders’ eyes flashed.  _ "Not. You don’t know, you never lived in the Circle." _

_ "You do not want to know about my life” _

_ "You said, it better to live in the Circle like in the Darktown. I know mages who rather live there as a beggar, like in the Circle as ‘honored’ mage" _ he said fiercely, then turned to Ralph.  _ "Are you sure you had to tell it?" _

_ "Yes. i’m sure."  _ He looked on Anders. _ "Try to trust me, please! I know, what I do. I’ll not lose anyone anymore, I swear. Neither you, nor anyone around me! I don’t let it happen. Just trust me, please!" _

_ "I… I do."  _ Anders looked in his eyes, then lowered his head. _ "I try to do..."  _ whispered to himself.

_ "Fenris, my answer is: not. Perhaps, you think, the Circle is better, compared to the Darktown, but not better compared the Hightown. I never ever give him to the hands of the Templars. No one will convince me about it, neither you nor anybody else. I’ll… we’ll teach him", _ he took Anders' hand,  _ "as my father taught me. But you knew, what is my answer, I never hid my opinion." _

_ "Hawke---" _ Aveline said.

_ "Not."  _ Ralph snapped without thinking.

_ "Hawke, you ass, I just wanted to tell you, that you’re an unbearable, irresponsible rogue, who even proud of it, and Anders is an…", _ Ralph frowned, _ "... apostate,”  _ parried Aveline, then continued:  _ "and  I think, what do you do, it’s may a crazy idea, but I admire." _

Merrill's eyes gleamed.  _ "Hawke… it’s awesome! Can I help you? Just tell me! Whenever---" _

_ "Oh, yeah… certainly a great idea." _ Anders said mockingly.  _ "Thank you, Merrill b---" _

_ "Yes, this is a great idea, thank you Merrill." _ Ralph turned to Anders. _  "Don’t worry, love, if we accept her offer, she’ll teach him the Dalish's views of magic, not the blood magic… for this purpose,  _ **_I_ ** _ ’m here", _ smirked.

Anders shook his head disapprovingly, then surprisingly smiled. _ "Fuck yourself!"  _ growled.

_ "Would you be able to leave me alone?"  _ Ralph laughed, and continued seriously. _ "The Dalish have a different view about the Fade and the magic. What Merrill offered is wonderful! Do you know, how hard was to obtain the books, that the Chantry prohibited? The Circle is good at training, but too restrictive. You may see the Circle as the source of the problem, but still, just like my father, you spent there years. I didn’t. Trust me."  _

_ "There are reasons why the Chantry limits the magic. Eh… Hawke, I can accept, that you don’t want to let the boy to the Circle, while I can’t agree. But, do you really think, this is a good idea? In Tevinter the Magisters use the ancient elven knowledge--- _ Fenris said, but Merrill interrupted.

_ "We’re not like the Magisters, Fenris. Thank you Hawke." _

Aveline looked on Ralph and told:  _ "One thing, Hawke. I know you think, you’re able to solve everything alone, and even you don’t give a copper coin to the people’s opinions, but if you want the boy to keep safe really, your mansion’s walls will not enough. However, your name can protect him – but not always. Given your lifestyle, how do you plan to protect him?"  _

Ralph laughed aloud. _ "Do you wish to see me dead, Aveline?"  _ Then continued more seriously.  _ "Yes, you’re right. I should adopt him, as soon as I can – and your law will save him from poverty if something happens to me. And doesn’t let uncle Gamlen put his dirty hand on my heritage and to gamble again."  _ Ralph nodded and raised his jug. _ "Cheers Aveline, to your great idea! And another round!" _

_ "That's not exactly what I thought, Hawke ... but it's not bad if you're sure ... at least it looks like you care..." _

Ralph smiled broadly, drank the half of the jug, and he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

_ "No. you don’t. Of course.",  _ sighed Aveline and shook her head hopelessly.  _ "Do you know what you're doing at all?" _


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks were relatively quiet. The boy did well progress in learning and quickly got used to his new place. Despite their scepticism, everyone helped somehow and it looked like everything was going in the right direction. Killian found a better shelter – and perhaps, a family, and Ralph was proud of him – and of himself, that seems he might be able to provide him with everything he got from his father.

But he knew, it can't stay that way forever. What if something happens to him? He couldn't think about anything else in recent days. Yes, his name and his money can protect the boy, it was so clear when he spoke about it, even if it seemed like a crazy idea, but what would Killian say? Sure he would be happy? He already has a name. Why would he want another one instead of his own? He, himself didn't take the Amell family name, while many advised... But Aveline's right. His lifestyle, habits… he’s an apostate, a blood mage, irresponsible “maleficarum”..., he laughed as remembered how this word frightened him once... and Bethany... fucking old crows in the Chantry! And Anders… can’t deny what is he… what if… No! Anyway, probably only a matter of time, and have to go, leave everything…

This is the only solution. A chance. It doesn't solve everything, but better than nothing… Perhaps...

 _"Father? What do you think? What would you do? Of course, you'll not answer."_ He emptied the jug and looked at the bottom it absently. _"Just like this jug..."_ Suddenly Ralph slammed the jug and stood up. "I don't get an answer here."  He threw a silver on the table, and went home.

The others were asleep, Anders wasn't at home. He went up to the bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed, slowly undressing… and then he saw the chest where some old stuff was stored. He took out the letter and unfolded it. 

> _"I decided not to take you with me, because Leandra, Bethany and Carver can't lose both of us. Especially Bethany! [...] I was afraid, your rudeness will deter her. But when she with you, she's happy and confident. [...] But... can I trust you? [...] Keep her, our family safe! [...] Maker bless you, my son!"_

_"Yet... you answered, father, thank you",_ he felt better. _"Perhaps, I would find an answer in the jug too, if I'm looking for more...?"_ Ralph laughed and lay down to the bed. He will talk to Killian tomorrow, and take him to the Viscount. He fell asleep.

*

Ralph suddenly woke up. It was still night. Anders sat on the bed, half-naked, the letter was in his hand. Ralph sat up, rubbing his eyes. _"I thought you don't come tonight…"_ he wrapped his arms around Anders. _"I'm glad you're here,"_ whispered.

_"Did you spend your time with drinking and self-blaming again? I thought it’s over..."_

_"Yes, and no… not really. Why?"_ He yawned. _"Ah, that… My father’s letter. Answered me..."_

 _"...And you weren’t drunk? And didn’t blame yourself again?"_ Anders looked at the old paper. He didn't seem convinced.

_"Perhaps… a little bit… but not like that… hey, don’t look at me like this! When did I… Eh, just listen! My father perhaps didn’t know what will happen in the future, perhaps, he was not always sure, he will able to protect us, he was not always sure about me… but he tried his best and he was sure, I’ll too. Now I’m sure about the future? No. Did I fail in my life? Yes. Often… But I never can be sure, I just can try my best. And now, I’m sure, this is the best chance for him."_

_"What are you talking about exactly?"_

_"I think, the time came already. Morning, I’ll take Killian to the Viscount, and I’ll give him my family’s name. But until then, we still have a lot of time… c’mon, don’t worry!"_ Ralph pulled Anders to himself and gently bitten his lips.

The letter fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up late again Anders was not here already. His father’s letter was lying on the table. Next to it is a piece of paper with a well known handwriting: _"I love you!"_

Ralph smiled, and ran down the stairs.

_"Morning, Bodahn, some news?"_

_"Nothing serious, Messere, Killian had breakfast already, now he learns in his room… I hope… but I heard some weird noises… Serah Aveline was here earlier, and said, she waits for you in her office. And… I suppose,_ " coughed Bodahn meaningfully " _Serah Isabela visited us at night… "_ The dwarf shook his head disapprovingly, and pointed to a rough engrave on the table. _"At least this... figure... was not here before… How will I remove it? … Eh",_ sighed. _"I'll bring your breakfast right away"_ The dwarf shook his head again, as he left…

Suddenly the door burst open, Killian ran out with a triumphant smile on his face. A little flame danced above his palm.

 _"Do you see? It succeeded,"_ he yelled, _"I can control my magic!"_

Ralph was surprised.

_"When---"_

_"I practised, in my room, a lot, come on, I'll show you",_ enthused, and grabbed Ralph's arm. The little flame went out. _"I know more tricks! You’ll proud of me!"_

Yes. Ralph was proud, but not necessarily pleased.

 _"Did you do it…_ **_alone_ ** _?"_ He lowered his brows, trying to manage a serious, intimidating look, like his father, years ago.

Unnecessarily. Killian was not scared. Stuck out his chest and continued. _"Look!"_

Killian went into his room and He took out a box with spiders and cockroaches and put it to the corner.  On the box's side, Ralph saw a clumsily painted flaming red sword on a shield. The insects tried to run away, but the boy reached out his hand, focused and zapped them. _"Die!"_ He said theatrically and grinned proudly.

Ralph suddenly didn't know what to do. The boy was incredibly talented but…

 _"Cockroaches and spiders? ...  Here? … Where did you get them?"_  It was all grotesque. Ralph laughed loud.

_"I collected them in the Darktown..."_

_"...and you brought them here?"_

_"Not did you say, I shouldn't use magic outside?"_

_"I said don’t use magic outside and_ **_alone_ ** _!"_ He wanted to be strict, but he couldn't stop laughing Suddenly he frowned and continued already seriously. _"I said_ **_ALONE_ ** _… It’s dangerous! What if you burn the whole manor?"_

 _"It was not fire..."_ retorted Killian.

Ralph folded his hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. _"You think, this is a clever answer, you don't? Listen to me, young man. You can cause a fire with a bolt of lightning, I'll explain how. But for now, let’s make it clearer: I don’t want here conflagration, water price, ice drift, and hurricane or any magical natural-disaster. And now, we have to go."_ Hawke’s voice was peremptory.

 _"To the… Circle…?"_ The boy seems frightened. _"I'll never do it again … I promise,"_ he whispered.

 _"Well, we can do a detour to the Gallows..."_ he said slowly and seriously, then he smiled… _"but first, we have to go to the Viscount."_

_"To the big palace? Why?"_

_"Look, to be safe, you need more than these walls. Anything can happen, and I want you be safe. For it, you need my name. You have to be my adopted son... Do you want it?"_ Ralph looked at him seriously.

_"Do I have… to call you: father?"_

_"Father? Course, not!"_ Ralph replied quickly and vehemently, then he realized perhaps he was rude, and continued. _"Well… I’m not like that… I don’t want to replace your father"._

 _"You can’t. He’s dead. I suppose..."_ Killian lowered his head, then suddenly looked up Hawke. _"I didn't listen to you, but you… you didn’t hurt me...  Can I call you father… sometime?"_

_"If you want to… Now go for your coat. It's cold outside."_


	7. Chapter 7

The big and the small mages walked silently side by side. Their steps softly knocked on the paving stone. Now that he was sure he wouldn't get punished and his first scare had passed, Killian’s curiosity won. The boy suddenly looked up to Ralph and asked.

_ "Can't we go to Gallows first?", _ whispered, and shuddered.  _ "I think, I've never seen a Tranquil yet." _

_ "They're not something of a spectacle", _ answered Ralph seriously, and added:  _ "To be a Tranquil is the most terrible thing that can happen to us. And if we don’t mention the death, The Gallows is the close second one. That's why you have to hide the Gift. My father protected us from it, and we will protect you as well. But you have to help. You should remember this before you start to throw lightning bolts or fireballs." _

Killian bowed his head, and they went quietly toward The Gallows. He wasn't so excited to see that already, but he didn't want to turn back.

Finally, he broke the silence.  _ "But I heard, many people know, you and Anders are mages..." _

_ "It’s true, just like that we also have to hide our magic. And our case is different, but we also still have to be careful. Come, if we are here, we should buy some enchanted stuff. So who sell those items, they're Tranquils. And they’re able to work with the raw lyrium, what would kill us, but not them. Their work is useful, but they pay a great cost for it. Don't look at them so conspicuously if we go to closer! It seems they don't sense it, but we never know." _ Ralph shuddered at the thought. He remembered when he first saw a Tranquil in Denerim.  _ "Look, this amulet helps to resist the magic. Touch it! Do you feel the power?" _

Killian opened his palm, and Ralph put the amulet in his hand. He looked at him inquiringly, quasi examining him.  _ "Focus on that!" _

The boy closed his palm and eyes and tried to concentrate, hard.  _ "Focus on that!" _ whispered to himself, then said confidently:  _ "It’s warm… good… safe. I like it, can I keep it?" _

_ "This is yours, if you want, yes. Let's go, we’re done here, we can't go inside, and the Templars start to watching us... Do you have a question?" _

_ "The Tranquil… was weird… her eyes… empty. She smiled, but it was… scary, not real. Like if she weren't here, but she was... " _

_ "When they lose their connection to the Fade... No. When they rip out their ability to connect to the Fade, they lose their dreams, their emotions. Good and bad ones… love, hope, joy, fear, anger, happiness are gone – they don’t feel anything anymore. What are we without it?"  _ Ralph's hand fisted. _ "My father told us about them. Beth and I spoke about that a lot... and we agreed, we would rather die instead of this lifeless life."  _

Killian was horrified. Questions flooded him, and he asked. _ "Why they punish them? What they did?... And when they'll get back their life? When their punishment is over?" _ Finally, he looked at Ralph hopefully. _ "Because they will get their life back, if the punishment is over, yes?" _

Ralph shook his head.  _ "No. Only once I saw as a Tranquil get back his lost emotions. But the feeling faded, and he wanted to die. Anders gave to him, what he wanted. Not every tale has a good ending, kid, I’m sorry if I hurt you. Maybe I should haven’t to speak about it to you… maybe we shouldn't have come here", _ he added it quietly and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.  _ "It won't happen to you, I swear. Go! We've seen enough here! The Viscount wait for us." _


End file.
